


House Hunting

by Light of the Dawn (pippathewriter)



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, House Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippathewriter/pseuds/Light%20of%20the%20Dawn
Summary: Moving in with your girlfriend is difficult, especially when she's wiccan and you're just a cynic.





	

"Noah. . ."

"Not again." I groaned at my girlfriend's tone. I was perhaps shorter with her than I ought to have been. "What's wrong with this one? Did the butterflies tell you bad things about this place? Is there a squashed spider on the wall or something? Oh, no, let me guess. A squirrel died in the attic half a century ago and their spirit is still restless."

She failed to notice the fact that I was mocking her alternative beliefs. "Don't worry, I still want to move in with you. And we will, but the energy in this house just isn't right for us."

"Of course." I snapped. She'd said the same thing about the other twenty-three apartments we'd looked at.

"I've seen it in the stars," she told me. "we'll be in our new place by Beltane."

Beltane was one of the many weird pagan holidays that Dawn celebrated, and one that she required me to celebrate with her. Beltane, a holiday exalting some long-forgotten fertility goddess, was one of the few bizarre ritual celebrations that I actually didn't mind being forced to participate in, although I'd be the first to admit my ulterior motives for enjoying _that_ particular holiday. It was like something straight out of a novel about King Arthur, minus the incestuous relationships.

"Whatever you say." I said, rolling my eyes. "Perhaps you should use some of your magic fairy dust to find the apartment that's meant for us?"

It was probably lucky that my girlfriend lacked the capacity for sarcasm and mocking. Instead she nodded. "That's a good idea. I'll consult the cards when I get home."

"Of course you will."


End file.
